Midnight
by Wisher81
Summary: Midnight is solo. No partners to help her, and no partners for her to let down. She doesn't want a partner, and quite frankly, doesn't need one. That all changes when Cupcake shows up. How the heck is she suppose to do her best, when she has this level. two furball attached to her side?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

I skidded across the cold stone floor, creating cuts and bruises. I looked up at the two Pokémon who had defeated me, a Zorua. I was the strongest in this dungeon, no one could hurt me. But yet, this Snivy and Axew had brought me to my knees. I felt… A deep respect growing in me. I stood, and coughed.

"Can… I join you, and your growing team?" I asked. The Snivy stepped forward.

"Of course! We'd love to have you! Do you have a name? My name is Eva, and this is Dreamer," She answered, excited. I nodded and sat down.

"My name," I looked at her intently, "Is Midnight,"


	2. Great, we got a pastry

CHAPTER ONE

"Can you go rescue Braviary?" Azumarill asked. I nodded silently, "He is at Ragged Mountain, 4F. Please be careful!" She chirped and opened up the gate. I walked in.

I worked alone, so no one could bother me. It worked well. I took in the scenery. To my right, a waterfall flowed into a river, which flew under a wooden bridge. There was also a tree stump that sat next to a few boulders.

To my left, there was one boulder, with a few patches of grass and three pink flowers. I walked forward across the bridge and turned the corner to find two Minccino frolicking around. I watched them for a little.

Well, I could use some training. Even though I was a level 27, and they were level 2's. I still figured I could get some XP. Little did I know that was going to be the worst decision of my life…

I walked up to the first one and defeated her with ease. The second one was just as easy, except for one teeny tiny problem.

"Can I join you? Pretty please? PLEEAAASE!" The Minccino begged. I groaned. Great. I know Eva would make me say yes. And Dreamer. I looked up at the Minccino. It was jumping around, waiting for my answer.

"Fine," I decided. I'd rather deal with her through out the mission than deal with Eva and Dreamer. The Minccino jumped for joy.

"Oh, we're going to be great friends! The best friends! THE BESTEST FRIENDS! My name is Cupcake! What's yours?" She spazed. I groaned. Oh, yes. The bestest of friends. I straightened my self out.

"My name is Midnight," I growled, but that didn't seem to faze her in the least. She jumped behind me and grabbed my tail. I pulled it out of her grip.

"What are you doing!?" I snapped and turned to her. She looked at me with sparkling coal eyes and gave me the cutest, most shiny, most adorable bambi eyes in the world. I stared with little reaction.

"What?" I asked. She pouted. I grabbed her and stomped over to the dungeon

entrance. She started to flail around dramatically.

"We need to go and save someone! So BEHAVE and stuff it, Doughnut!" I growled again, but loader this time. She stopped flailing for a little.

"What should our team name be?" She asked innocently. I whipped around to look at her in shock.

"I am a part of team Alpha. I suppose you are part of it too," I muttered. She cocked her head and walked beside me.

"No… I mean OUR team name," She explained, drawing out the sentence.

"We aren't a team. Ok?" I grumbled as we reached the entrance to the dungeon. Before she could respond, we walked into the dungeon. I shushed her and surveyed the room. An enemy Woobat was snoring in the corner, and a heal tile in the middle of the room.

I wearily eyed the Woobat. I was not a fan of those things. They were so creepy. I saw an exit to the room, and started to walk that way. Then I remembered Cupcake. I looked behind me. She wasn't there.

I groaned to myself and looked up to find her poking the Woobat. It woke in a start. I jumped back. It was awake! It jumped back only to find that I rammed into something.

I froze and stiffly turned around to find another Woobat. I tried to scream, running back a little. It turned to me and opened its mouth to show off its long, sharp fangs. It was too much. Too much. I opened my mouth and screamed so loud he actually fell a little.

"HI-YAH!" He was tackled by a grey flash of fur. I looked over to the Woobat that Cookie had woken up. It was laying on the floor in defeat. I watched as she battled with the other Woobat. I stared as she defeated him. She looked at me with pride. Wow. She is so-

"STUPID! WHY DID YOU WAKE IT UP!?" I tackled her to the floor. She yelped.

"But I saved you!" She tried to squirm out from under me.

"I don't think it counts if you were the one that put me in danger in the first place!" I screamed. I will admit, I was a LITTLE bit happier with her, but I will NEVER tell her that. I jumped off her and we continued through the dungeon, and finally found Braviary. The giant bird had gotten lost in a four-floor dungeon. Idiot. We reached camp with time to spare.

"Hey, Midnight! Who's your new friend?" I heard a voice call out right when we walked into camp. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. I inwardly groaned. Dreamer, when this is all over I am going to… Argh…

"Mission," I grumbled and started to walk off, but Eva walked in front of me.

"Oh, Midnight! How did the mission go?" She grinned at me.

"It went good. We picked up a new recruit. Bonbon," I answered.

"My name is CUPCAKE! Not Bonbon, Doughnut, OR any other pastry!" She complained. Eva raised an eyebrow and gave me a pointed look.

"Can you two come with me?" She asked. I nodded, but I did NOT like that look in her eye. I followed her to her and Dreamer's house. She let us in and had us sit down. She assumed the position in front of us.

"Midnight, this is your first recruit. Congratulations. Cupcake, do you like Midnight?" She asked Cupcake. Cupcake jumped to her feet.

"I do! And I know so much about her! Did you know she is afraid of Woobat? And she is really tough! I want to-" My paw shot to her face. I don't think I could blush anymore than I already was.

"Yes, she likes me, so what?" I said while muffling Cupcake's chattering. Eva giggled.

"So now she's your partner! I think you two work well together! And She needs training from someone!" I felt like Eva had dropped a ton of bricks on me.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I shouted in rage. WHAT!? Her? As my partner? I work SOLO. S-O-L-O.

"Midnight, you were going to get a partner in the first place. Dreamer and me were talking about it last night. You might even get a team," She explained. I was shocked.

"Ok, Ok. I get the partner thing. But why her?" I asked, rather annoyed. Eva smiled.

"Well, she chose to be your friend, so you must have a good personality match. And because I say so," She answered. Before I could complain, she stood up.

"I need to handle some business with Bloom. Have fun!" She smiled and walked out of the door. I looked at my new partner, Cupcake. Great. This spazed-out fur ball is my partner. She looked rather excited and happy. I grumbled and got up.

"I suppose this means you're living with me as well. Well, come on, Pie," I said.

"Ok, You're doing that on purpose," She pouted. I held back a chuckle at her realization. I walked out of the house with Cupcake following me. She stuck close behind me and watched all the other Pokémon walk around and socialize. She hid behind me as she spotted one of my 'friends', Silk, a Meinfoo. Well, more of a neighbor than a 'friend'. Silk walked over.

"Oh, Midnight! Quite the scene you made in the main part of camp," She chuckled,

"So where is your new partner?" I glared at her. I moved to the side so Cupcake was exposed. Cupcake looked up a Silk in terror.

"A-Are you a monster?" She stuttered in fear. I laughed as Silk grew red in the face.

"No, fluffy butt. I'm a Meinfoo named Silk!" She almost yelled in embarrassment. Cupcake perked up after that.

"Oh! Ok!" She smiled at held out her paw, "I'm Cupcake!" Silk looked down at her paw and then turned around.

"Hrmp!" She sniffed and retreated to talk to someone else. I grinned and walked over to my little home in a few bushes.

From the outside, it only looked like a few bushes pushed together, but on the inside it was way better. I pulled Cupcake in, and let her take in my home.

I had hollowed out the inside of the bushes so there was room for everything. I had covered the ground with soft hay and had a few tunnels leading to storage places and rooms.

I pulled her down with me down a tunnel to the far left. We only walked for a little until we came upon a moderately sized room with a bed made of cotton and grass bits. Next to it was a small box for storage. Cupcake looked around a little.

"Wow! It's really nice here! Thanks Midnight!" She smiled and walked over to the bed, sniffing everything. I yawned and pointed to the tunnel.

"I'm in the room right across from this one, ok?" I said, quite tired. Cupcake nodded and sat down on the bed and yawned loudly.

"Ok! Good night Midnight!" She laid down and curled up into a tight ball. I walked out. This was going to be a nice, long, deep sleep.


End file.
